


Too Much of a Good Thing leads to..

by ShadedDivinity



Category: Hunter X Hunter, You (TV 2018)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Baby Names, Be Careful What You Wish For, Blood Kink, Bondage and Discipline, Brotherly Affection, Creepy Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Discipline, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Discipline, Dominant Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Everyone Needs A Hug, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fear of Discovery, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hisoka's Bungee Gum Nen Ability (Hunter X Hunter), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Inspired by Dreams, Kink Discovery, Light BDSM, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Minor Original Character(s), My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Odd, Original Character(s), POV First Person, Pet Names, Photographs, Platonic BDSM, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Psychological Drama, Rape/Non-con Elements, S&M, Sadism, Scary Clowns, Self-Discovery, Shameless Smut, Sharing a Bed, Size Kink, Some Plot, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome, Swimming, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Top Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Underage Drinking, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Unethical Experimentation, Watching Someone Sleep, Weird Plot Shit, Why Did I Write This?, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadedDivinity/pseuds/ShadedDivinity
Summary: A good girl taking a risk and having fun with her beloved friend Megan.. However things got too fun, the girls needed a break, and somehow this has led her to getting kidnapped. Kidnapped, afraid, but still determined; you must push through your limits losing many things in the process... Including your innocence and naivety. He's broken you, they all have broken you.. You must hold on, there has to be an opening to escape somewhere- right?
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader, Hisoka/Original Female Character(s), Joe Goldberg/Original Female Character(s), Joe Goldberg/Reader
Kudos: 21





	1. A Fun Night Out Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> This little Short was inspired by a truly strange dream that I had. This is my first work on this site and though I used to write a lot when I was younger, I never really wrote something of this caliber. I also apologize for any horrible grammatical and spelling errors. Oh! Also if the characters are extremely out of character... I'm not used to writing in general let alone characters I haven't developed. I intend the main character can be a stand-in for the reader. She is a slim-fat 5 foot shortie with brown hair and brown eyes and very light skin with olive tones. Anywho, I hope you enjoy!!

Everything about this evening feels surreal, what am I experiencing? I hazily look out of the car to see lights whirring past me and those in the vehicle. Where are we going? Am I drunk? No, I never had the slightest drop of alcohol on my tongue. However, if it is not that, then what is it? What... What happened? I try to move my head to look around, but a sharp pain sends shivers from my head down my spine. My thoughts come rushing to me as I attempt to recall the events that are from earlier today that has led to my unknowing abduction.

**3:55 PM, Seattle Washington August 27th, 2020.**

I'm in my quaint but comfortable living quarters as I hear the commotion outside my door. Today is quite hot with the sun beating its rays across our usually dreary state. It is weather mother says is "purely divine" and I would have to agree. Today is absolutely beautiful and as my mother would say in a lilt "It is a sin to waste such a beautiful day!"; so in order to celebrate this beauty my mother decided it is best we go out and swim in the sea. Usually I adore swimming but lately beaches have been absolutely crowded, and I _detest_ crowds. I rummage through my wardrobe for the only swimsuit that fits me. I am what one calls a "thicc hourglass", and it can be quite hard to find a swimsuit that is both modest and fits my body type.

Ugh, I cannot bear swimsuits. Why do girls always have to be subject to such tight articles of clothing for swimming leisure? I look at the small black one lightly piece cursing the creator of such a monstrous torture device as I grab it from its hanger. I undress myself and put my legs into the holes on the bottom of the suit pulling it up slipping my arms under the straps on the side. It feels tight and shameless, I could never understand how girls can feel comfortable in bikinis if I feel so exposed in a one piece. The slick fabric rides up my butt as I move and I grimace pinching it away from my crotch, as I let go of the fabric it retracts back to my skin with a small _slap_. I gaze at the mirror to see how my bust almost pops out and I try to adjust the straps on my shoulder for a tighter grasp, but to no avail as it is already near the tightest it would go. I let out a large sigh and resort to saying a prayer, anything to ensure that I shall not slip a tiddy without my knowledge. I pull my sheer white swimsuit cover and put on some crocks, finally ready to go. My mother is ready with a bag filled with swimming must haves: towels, sunscreen, inflatable beds, extra clothes, flats, lotion, and sunshades. I smile as she gazes at me with adoration.

"My little girl is becoming such a young woman! I cannot believe that you are 17 already", she says with a bright smile as we exit the house. I sheepishly shrug in return when I feel a buzz from my phone. I check it to see that my friend Megan had texted me.

Megan's Text: " Y/N!!! Hey girl hey!! Banger party tonight at Underground, don't worry I got someone to get us in. Meet me at the Walmart gardening section at 7~ xoxox"

I roll my eyes and laugh a little bit whilst entering the car and set off to the beach with my mother. I've never been to a party, let alone a nightclub. I doubt my parents would let me; I'll have to make something up about spending the night probably... Something tells me this isn't too great of an idea. As I am deep in thought I turn to my mother and give her a small smile, my throat tightens a little as I am attempting to ask her a question. Slowly and smoothly my mother pulls the car out of the driveway and towards our destination. After a few moments of silence, I resolutely blurt out what I want to say.

"Mom, I want to spend the night at Megan’s... Please, I know you don't like it but- but I sometimes feel so childish when I have to decline an invitation just because 'mommy says no'..", as I finish my sentence I realize that I might have sounded more disrespectful than I thought.. I await the lash out from my mother and I slightly flinch when she turns her gaze onto me. I dare not to look into her eyes, but she gives a peaceful sigh before speaking. I look up at her finally gaining the confidence to look into her eyes.

"Y/n.... Dear, I know you are about to be an adult and I want you to know that I should be treating you like one now. I will always want to protect you, but I understand you want to see your friend. Of course, you can go to spend the night. Do you have everything ready?" She spoke with the softest tone that it made me almost feel suspicious with how kind she was being. The fact she was being this sweet made my stomach swirl with guilt. I was lying to my protector, my own mother and she has no idea.

"Oh, Megan said she had everything planned and that I needn't bring anything." I said with a forced smile. My mother returns a comforting gaze and goes back to watch the road intently, with the city traffic we are lucky to get to the beach by five. I mutter a my unsatisfaction with the city and all the people in it but to keep my mind off it I pop in my earbuds and listen to my favorite music.

**7:00 PM, Walmart Gardening Section.**

The beach was nice, I had a lot of fun in the water and swimming. The Puget Sound was surprisingly warm today, I would never have expected such nice and comforting water from it. However I still did feel very insecure in my swimsuit, and to think of it I probably should have brought something more than a shirt and shorts for an extra pair of clothes. Whatever, what's done is done I suppose. I hold my folded clothes in a tote bag that my mother lent me. She decided to go look at the beautiful flowers in the section before it closes. I chuckle at the thought of anymore plants in the house; though she takes good care of them they always have a habit of dying when she forgets to change their pot to a larger one as they grow. As I am waiting a strange tan woman in a stunningly chic black dress with red lipstick approaches me. She holds a camera and politely begins conversation with a strange request.

"Oh that swimsuit is just to DIE for!! I know this is odd, but is there any chance that I could take pictures of you in this spectacular suit? I am swimsuit shopping and I think that yours is perfect. I'm not too great with my memory and pictures would help me immensely!" She gazes at me with doe-like brown eyes her wavy chestnut hair curling around her shoulders. My face is a little red at the need for such odd assistance, and I rub them slightly. It's no real harm, I mean sure it's weird but why not right? It'd be good to help someone. I agree to allow her to take pictures of me in my swimsuit. I strike a couple poses as she needed a front shot, a back shot, and a side shot for "all the details" as she instructed. I felt extremely odd, but it was spontaneous and fun, I enjoyed the little semi-photo shoot. As quick the strange beautiful woman came to ask for assistance, she had left. This did not stop my mother from spotting what was happening and came over with a commanding air around her. She was skeptical and questioned me about the strange lady, and I tried to explain what was happening until she cut me off.

"Yeah right, she is just a creep trying to lure young girls to feel safe." My mother sneered as she held my shoulder tight. I sighed and slightly shook my head at her reaction while pursing my lips. Why is it so hard for her to just believe that some people are nice and need a helping hand? Sometimes I believe she thinks that sort of thing will get me killed, which is a valid fear I suppose. I gazed at the shelves that held all of the beautifully colorful plants. Each plant emanating its own sweet flowery scent to attract the attention of a bee or in this case, a person. I was about to go deeper into the aisles of plants when, much to my pleasure, the sight of Megan caught my attention. We were caught in a staring competition of sorts when I was trying to signal my mother was still in the store. Sadly, life isn't like the movies and Megan came up to me in a tight violet dress with black flats to dance in. The sight of her contrasted my suddenly drab attire. She looks amazing, but my mother will definitely ask questions if she sees her. I quickly pull her into another aisle before my mom could catch a glimpse of her.

"If my mother sees you, she will freak. Meet me in the bathroom, I'll just tell her you told me to meet you in the front." I urgently whisper to her and gazing into her eyes; the tone to my demeanor sending the message that she needed to be the tall beautiful phantom she could be. Megan does nothing but nods and sneakily exits the garden section and makes her way to the bathroom. I quickly find my mother and explain the situation, she does her motherly goodbye of giving me her best wishes and to be safe. I hug her tightly before I set off with my tote bag around my shoulder. I hastily make my way to the bathroom, ignoring the obvious looks at me in my rushed frenzy. I do not like being the center of attention in my bathing suit.. Megan and I meet up and we giggle together with anticipation for the night to come. I swap my sandals for my flats and we head off to her car and she does not waste a chance to prattle on about the guy she knows who can get us into the back of the club. She met him from some friend who met him from another friend. Whoever this guy was, he seems a little bit weird to know so many teenagers if he has access to a night club. An uneasy bile twists in my stomach as I look out the car, something tells me I should leave. Go home, go anywhere but that nightclub tonight with Megan, but I couldn't. I couldn't just leave Megan alone, who knows what kind of trouble she would get into.. However the right question to be asking would have been what kind of trouble she would get me into.

**7:40 PM, outside the "Underground" Nightclub.**

We approach the nightclub around the back, I am still uncomfortably in my swimsuit. "At least it's not a bikini", is what I continue to tell myself as we approach this sketchy door manned by a lean built bodyguard. I try to make myself as small as I could behind Megan and letting her do all of the talking to Mr. Bodyguard. The guy smiles as he sees the two of us and proceeds to give Megan a hug. The small back door light illuminated Megan's luscious green dyed locks beautifully under direct light. This moment would be a perfect one if I was not awkwardly leering at the two a couple steps away. The man whispered something into Megan's ear and she just smiled and told me to come and meet him. I stepped into the light looking up at the man who was eight inches taller than me.

"Hello, so you're the little lady that Megan absolutely CANNOT stop talking about. The morally grounded goody two-shoes with a flare."The guy huskily chuckled as he looked down at me then stealing a glance to Megan. I planted my hands on my hips before holding my hand out to shake his. He grasps my hand and firmly shakes it before he continues. "I'm Darian, I man this joint during the weekends. Megan is a very nice gal, she is a lucky friend to have."

"Pleasure to be of your acquaintance, I am Y/N." I say with a smile before realizing how stiff I sound making me cringe slightly before regaining my composure. Darian chuckles as he shows Megan and I into the nightclub, a pit builds in my stomach as I see the flashing lights and the sea of people all dancing to some techno-rap remix. I can barely make things out in the crowd and I clasp onto Megan's wrist for fear of losing her in the crowd. Even if she was tall and thin I didn't want to be lost in a sea of strangers. She takes me closer to the stage and before I know it, I am dancing along in the crowd. It was something totally magical and unlike anything I have ever done before, my body was listening to the music. I could not shake the feeling of pin pricks in the back of my head, as if someone was staring at me. It sent chills down my back and I quickly remembered the odd "dancing attire" I was in. Fuck it, who cares what I'm wearing? I can still dance. I sway my shoulders and rub my back against Megan's before going to face her again. After a long time of Dancing Megan and I decide to go to the restroom. As I'm waiting for Megan to get out of the restroom in line, a man comes behind me to get in line. I glance up at him flash a small awkward smile.

"Crazy they only have one bathroom here right?" He chuckles raising his brows and nodding his head to the restroom. I smile a bit more and nod in agreement.

"Yeah, one would think they'd put another one in." I respond, running my hand through my long now messy hair. The man looks down at me and narrows his eyes as if he is pondering something. His face catches a flash of light from the club revealing the slight stubble on his chin and his chocolate brown hair. He has a book geek feel to him, and he looks obviously uncomfortable in this club. Well, that makes two of us. I giggle to myself, two people going out of their comfort zone and they happen to meet in less than an hour. "Don't take this the wrong way, but this doesn't seem like 'your scene'." I blurt out looking up at the tall stranger. He smiles and gives an exulted snicker. I smirk to myself appreciating his laugh; I was afraid I would offend him.

"It is not, but by the looks of you it doesn't either. You seem like you enjoy swimming more." The man remarks with a self-pleased smirk as he finished his retort. I huff trying to act annoyed, but I couldn't keep it up, so I just laughed at his attempted joke. He looks down at me and sighs shaking his head before getting a little bit close to me, most definitely invading my personal bubble. He clenches his jaw before speaking in a serious tone his hands together. "Look, I'm looking for someone and... I don't think you should be here. Frankly- aren't you a little young? You do _not_ look twenty-one. How old are you? 19? 18?". My heart sank. Crap, he found us out. How? I avert my eyes from his and look at the store looking like a child that got caught trying to steal a cookie from the cookie jar.

"I'm 17." I state flatly, he looks at me his mouth agape as if he was going to say something, but I cut him off. "But look, I'm with my friend and we're not drinking or anything. We're completely fine. We just wanted to dance and have a good time." I say trying to calm his qualms. The man exhales deeply as he stares at his feet before moving his gaze to me. He has a look of regret as he stares down at me while I gaze into his chestnut eyes determinedly. The corners of his mouth twitch signaling that he's about to speak and he takes a step forward deepening his proximity to mine. With a flash his face becomes noticeably more shadowy and he grabs something from behind his back.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry, but you knew you shouldn't be here. This is not who I am, I'm just following orders to get someone I love back." He says before bringing a rag to my mouth and nose. I inhale deeply surprised and try to push him away from me, but then my vision gets hazy. Everything is blurry then suddenly. Black.

Everything in the car is black which made it hard to see in the dim light from outside. Goodness gracious. I've been kidnapped. I want to groan at myself. I want to do anything I can to get this frustration out of my head, but I cannot. I need to be present, alert, and observant. My brain still feels fuzzy, I can hardly move my eyes. My back sinks more into the soft cushion of the car seat. I can slowly feel my body shutting down again. No- I need to wake up and get out... The lids of my eyes slowly grow heavier the more I try to wake my body up. I feel fatigued, but I can't- I... Too late. I pass out again.

**??????**

I regain consciousness as the carve pulls into a long driveway to a secluded upscale house surrounded by a large wall, and lush vegetation that gives the building added privacy. My heart drops lower and my throat tightens as I watch, to my horror, what seems to be guards stationed around the large walls. What in the world is this? It totally looks like a layer to an evil villain in a TV show- or a movie- or something. The lights of the house illuminate everything around it, including inside the car of my abductor. I see the man from the club in the driver's seat. His jaw is clenched tight as he pulls closer to the house eventually stopping the vehicle with a dying hum from the engine. He looks back at me and tilts his head with pressed lips. To me it seems like he is inner monologuing right now as he looks at me. My expressions is blank but the rustling of the man to undo my seat-belt stirs me. My body flinches as he moves and then gets out of the car himself. I panic, what do I do? What can I do? The guards have guns right? I need to think quick- but what will I do? I take a deep breath but before I can come to a decision the lanky man opens my door and grabs my hand. He motions for me to get out of the car but then pulls me close to whisper into my ear.

"Look, I'm doing this for someone important to me. But I promise that I'll do whatever within my power to make sure you get out of here. Call me Joe." He says in an urgent and hushed tone. He glances up hurriedly as more people come out. The cold air chills me, making me even more aware of my swimsuit attire that sticks out like a sore thumb. I peek at my surroundings and I see other girls. They all seem to be teenagers, at least I hope they are all at least sixteen. What the actual fuck is going on? Joe takes me inside and it seems like we were expected, everyone was. I saw a younger girl stumble around drunkenly. The house had beige walls with minimal paintings. There was abstract art, the house was very open and modern-looking. It seemed like a million-dollar mansion. I would be excited and impressed if I were here of my own free will. The deeper we got into the foyer the more people we saw, and the blonde girl came stumbling inside along with us.

"I'm soooo fucking drunk!!" the blonde party girl said with a shaky giggle following short after. A woman accompanies her, and she looks very familiar. Her raven black hair runs to her beautifully tan shoulders, her hips move as she saunters in her little black dress. She looks at Joe then at me and smiles. I cannot put my finger on it.. but I know her. I KNOW I know her. Where? But before I could continue pondering where I saw the mysterious woman from, Joe hold my arm tight before looking at the drunken girl with a quizzical smile.

"Hey uh... How old are you exactly?" He questions the girl trying to play it cool as the right edge of his lip curls into a smirk. The girl stumbles holding onto the mysterious tan woman and looks up at Joe with a stupidly drunk smile.

"I'm fourteen, whaddya care?" She slurs with another drunken giggle following her answer. Joe takes a noticeable swallow as his jaw clenches and he looks at Raven Woman, or so I shall call her for now. He flashes a smile and nods allowing the two to continue. They seem to be going downstairs and both dressed rather... Party like. I look at Joe in his business casual grey and white pinstripe shirt tucked into black dress pants, clearly, I am under dressed. Joe looks to me and holds my shoulders attempting to be comforting. My honey-brown eyes are wide, and I almost start to tremble. What- what is this what am I doing here? Why did he bring me here? Joe looks me in the eyes and pulls me closer to his pointed nose.

"Listen, I know you are a little afraid and freaked out. I'm not too sure what the plan is here for you. All I know is that there is a kind of secret "secret" party going on here, and it is happening downstairs. There will be a dinner, a woman will take you and a couple of other girls to a side room and explain some things. Anyway, I have someone I need to talk to right now. I just need you to stay safe." The man said in a tone that would be comforting if I had any clue as to who he was. Seriously, he kidnaps me then tells me that he needs me to be safe? What kind of backwards mentality is this? I look him in the eyes and muster up the courage to ask questions.

"Okay- ‘Joe’, I'm (Y/N).. What the actual heck is going on? What is this party? Why is there a girl who is only fourteen as drunk as she is? Why-" Joe hurriedly covers my mouth looks around and takes me to a hall and then a bathroom. He looks panicked, he is sweating bullets and a vein semi bulges from the side of his head. He locks the bathroom and sighs before speaking.

"I'm sorry Y/N. I cannot really go into detail about the situation, I can barely explain it myself. This person I'm trying to find used to be a friend of Henderson’s. And I just need some answers because they took someone, I love very much to serve in their underground ring of.... I can't really... Look. I just need you to help me. I know this is all very sketchy, but I need to take this person down while saving someone who means the world to me. Can you please, please do that for me?" Joe said exhaling looking me in the eyes. I'm afraid, but I don't really have another choice at the moment. I need to find a way out safely and this guy is my ticket. I nod averting my eyes from him. We hear a voice from some sort of intercom.

"Hey hey all!! I hope you guys are having a banger night, remember we have a pool and there's no better way to use it than SKINNYDIPPINGGG!!" The announcer does some sort of yowling wolf howl that just sounds really weird and makes me cringe, "Alright you kooky kids, enjoy the party and especially the pizza." The intercom turns off and I look at Joe with wide eyes. With one hand he grabs my hand while the other pats my hand. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes for a second. There is so much emotion in me that I just don't know how to explain. I've never been to this sort of party. Skinny dipping? My eyebrows furrow into a deep pondering frown and my hands ball up into a fist.

"You don't need to do that, I don't think... I- I really have to go talk to this person. Uhm, freshen up, I'll see you downstairs." Joe says before unlocking the door and leaving. Hurriedly I lock the door and look into the mirror. I splash water into my face and close my eyes as tight as I can. This has to be a dream, I'm going to wake up safe in my bed. I grasp onto this one last strand of hope and then open my eyes with reality setting in. This- this is not a dream. I cover myself as best as I can in my swimsuit and step out of the bathroom. I go back to the foyer then go down the stairs. The room opens to a giant ballroom with two extremely long tables with food. The air is alive with electric energy from the loud music and the chatter. The inviting aromas of roasting meat and sugary sweets fought with the cheap perfume and alcohol as if they were trying to decide which should reach my nostrils first. Each step down the staircase brought me closer to this new society and the people it brings. The vibration of the music hummed under me, and the bustling of people could be felt. Amongst the noise and sea of people a pair of amber eyes stick out to me. The owner of these powerful orbs is a tall and lean man. We make eye contact for a heart-stopping moment and he smiles at me. The smile seemed... Twisted, no way sincere or comforting. Another beat passes and I break eye contact, but with each step I take downstairs I feel this predatory gaze. I look up and catch the man looking at me again before bowing his head to whisper into the ear of someone I could not differentiate from the rest of the crowd. I look around and see the Raven Woman. I quickly try to advert my eyes, but she comes over to me with her red lips curled into the fakest smile I have ever seen.

"Darling, you were from the Walmart. My, my.. You still are in that swimsuit? Now, I know this may seem so very gaudy and frightening to you. But trust me, we have friends here that will keep you.. alive." The woman says stroking my long brunette hair as she curls a finger over my shoulder and walks me to a group of people. "Now, now, I need you to be a strong young lady. Joe told me a lot about you, how you are seventeen yet you seem untouched. You look like a scared kitten, and that is not a good thing to be in these deep waters." Her voice is silky yet hussly, the air carried a sense of being "the boss" around her. She looked down at me and smiled, but I refuse to look up at her. Yeah.. It's coming back to me, she took my picture at Walmart. Very peculiar.. I finally look up at her nodding my head.

"I've never been to a party, let alone one like this.. This whole scene is very new to me.. I am seventeen- but I do not understand what you mean by untouched?" My voice starts out strong but falters near the end showing my confusion. I purse my lips together and glare up at the woman as she leads me through the crowd of people in the party. She just gives a haughty chuckle her breasts heaving as she laughs. Her loud laugh caught me off guard and I look at my feet to hide my surprise.

"You really are an innocent." She says with a smile that seemed double-sided with a meaning I could not discern. My face blushed and I could not respond concoct anything clever to retort with. I looked up at the woman that towered over me, whether it was like a protecting shield or a waiting predator I could not say. She looked pleased with herself as she held me in her arms and soon we were seated at the long dinner table. I looked around and people started gathering around the table to take a seat. There was a mixture of people who looked like high-rollers and those that were just shady and unpleasant.. Along with the spotted faces within the group that looked too young to be partying with these strangers. This array of people made me uneasy but I felt comforted that I could try to reach out to other people my age to see what was going on. That would have to wait though.. Everyone took a seat at the tables, and almost each seat was full. The seat beside me stayed empty making me wonder if Joe was supposed to sit here, but there weren't any name tags to indicate any order. There was chatter between the guests, and the Raven Woman has already taken up a conversation with the man next to her. Everyone went silent however when the lights all went out only to flash a reveal a strange magician on top of the table I sat at.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to my demonstration of magic. I am Hisoka and I am here to entertain you all tonight." The odd man spoke, his voice was soft, it was lilted, and curled at the end of each syllable. He had an odd arrangement of a black short sleeved suit with red and white patches that were symbols of the suite of hearts and diamonds on either side of his over vest, since it isn't really a coat. His outer vest had a tailcoat style to it and his red hair was spiked up. The shadows obscured my vision of his face, but from what I could tell this man had an odd mixture of masculine femininity. He did a trick that I was not entirely interested in, magic isn't very real.. It's all just an illusion to trick your brain into thinking things. He pulled rabbits out of a random person's hat, he did XYZ and everyone adored this strange man's entertainment. I could care less. I looked around trying to find an exit that didn't have anyone guarding it. Would they know to stop me? I need to find a way out and not attract too much attention... But wait- I told Joe that I'd cooperate. He doesn't seem that bad right? He has treated me very respectably and was very kind- no... I cannot talk myself into this, I need to fend for myself. He kidnapped me, he cannot be trusted. I craned my neck to look behind me but then a cane propped my head. I looked up to see the magician looming over me.

"It looks like we have a skeptic! Or just an incredibly rude and ill-mannered child." The words stung my ears as I heard the man's silky singsong voice. I narrowed my eyes as I looked up confused as to why he even cared. "It seems we have an unknowing assistant! Now come up, up up." The man beckoned me with a fake cheery smile. Suspiciously I eyed the man but decided to humor him by taking part in his magic trick. He held the cane he propped me with firmly under his arm and he put a cloak over me, seemingly to hide my swimwear. "Now, I want you all to see how I make this girl disappear!" he says with a smirk as the audience's "Ooh"s and "Aah"s fuel him even more. "But first I must know this girl's name in order for the trick to work!" The man pulls my face with his dexterous fingers around my chin and cheek; his sharp claw-like nails scratching my cheek he applies pressure to my skin. He looks me in the eyes as he leads us to the middle of the long table. I can clearly see the outline of his face, a strong jaw with a pointed nose. He has star painted on his right cheek with a tear drop painted on his left.. His face looks so sculpted, almost like he were the embodiment of pique male perfection. My face became flushed and red after realizing how attractive he was, and this did not go unnoticed to him even if I tried to hide by attempting to pull my face from his grasp. He smirks and suddenly releases me to face his audience. "Tell us girl, what is your name?" He asks propping himself pompously with his extravagant cane.

"My name is Y/N." I say flatly with a strong voice looking at the crowd of people. The magician smiles then taps the table once for each syllable in my name. The cloak suddenly engulfs my figure and I feel the part of the table I am standing on become faulty. Hisoka instructs the crowd to say my name three times and then smoke surrounds the room, and I fall under the table and through some sort of hole under the floorboards. I am on a mattress in a dimly lit room. It looks dark, damp, and overall foreboding. I waited with a tightness around my chest on the mat, hoping my eyes would adjust quickly. Soon enough they do and I see floorboards above me with human-sized circles cut into it. I realize I cannot hear what is going on above me and with this epiphany follows the fact that those above in turn cannot hear me. What am I going to do? How do I get out of here? I just need to wait... Yes that is it- stay calm. I start to freak out while thinking about all the ways I can die here- what if no one comes back to me? What if this guy is a serial killer? What if- before my last panicked thought can finish I see another being emerge from the opposite side of the room. It's him. His amber eyes glint in the poorly lit space and they catch me in a staring contest. There is one heart beat that passes before he erupts to his feet. He pauses for a second, as if to ponder a stray thought. He seems like a predator that has locked on to its prey. I am the prey. I have to get out of here, but how? The man saunters over to me with easy elegant strides. He looks like he could be a male model.. My face flushes and I obstruct my view of him with my hair. I cannot be thinking he is objectively hot when he is totally a creep... He holds his hips with long nimble digits as his gaze settles on my head.

"Well, little skeptic. It turns out you knew about my tricks all along. Are you proud of yourself?" The man coos at me bending his torso down towards me. I take a gulp of air before speaking.

"Of course, magic is all an illusion after all. Every trick has its instruction manual.. It's all about the slip of hand. You at least aren't an amateur." I say with a firm confident tone of voice. The man just chuckles in response then puts a finger with a long claw to his lip, feigning the act of pondering.

"I would say I'm far more than an amateur. I can slide a card anywhere, even if I were naked~♥" The man chuffs and his head rolls back. He seems too pleased with the joke he made, and I would rather not challenge it. I mutter a noise of amusement in an attempt to please the odd magician. However, it seems the attempt fails as I catch his glare. Then out of the darkness, he holds up a card deck. The man, almost in a child-like manner stares at me expectantly. His cat-like eyes observing my reaction to the cards in detail. Finally, he exhales an overreacted sigh and says, "Pick one, I thought a girl like you wouldn't be so dull." I hold my breath in, something tells me I do not want to disappoint this man. He is too unpredictable. I look down at the cards and I ponder which one I should pick. There were five cards, and naturally my hand shot for the one in the middle. I study the card; it is the Ace of Hearts. I snort and place it back in the deck then look up at the man. He smirks with a deviant curl to his lip and the lower lid of his eye raises. The man begins shuffling the cards maniacally. The air between us was silence lest for the slapping and shuffling of cards. Carefully, the man stops resting his middle finger on the top of the deck. "My dear butterfly, that was quite the choice. I would almost never have pegged you for this card. You are an anomaly", the creepy magician hums. He didn't even lift the card to see the answer, I swallowed deeply. How could he even know without looking at the card? There was a swishing through the air and the card lifts by itself. My eyes widen in surprise. There's no way this is real- the thing is FLOATING.

"How?", is the only thing I can manage out of my small pink tinted lips. I step closer to the card floating to inspect it. There isn't a wire or a string, there's nothing holding it up, so how is it doing that? I hear the man stifle a few small chuckles before bursting into a light laugh that got huskier. He had his hand to his mouth once he stopped laughing. He studied me thoroughly, and this made my skin crawl. I scoffed folding my arms around me, covering myself even more with the heavy cloak over my shoulders.

“Are you finally believing in magic?”, he asked before stepping one long step towards me. I stood my ground staring him in the eyes with an aggressive and fiery spark. He took note and tilted his head down, there was a shift in the air, one that made my blood curl. Something told me to run, but I didn’t know where to. I was trapped, I can’t see well in this room and everything here is new to me. This gives my opponent an advantage, though he already has many. He is taller than me and has longer limbs. If I try to dodge anything he does, he will quickly subdue my evasion. Something about me made him stop and narrow his eyes humorously, he was entertained by this. He didn’t take me seriously… Interrupting the tense silence and the dread building in my gut, he spoke once more, “I can show you more magic if you let me~♦.”

Alarms rang in my head. Every muscle in my body tensed and I bolted.


	2. Be a Good Girl for Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought I could escape but, I let my fatigue get the better of me.. Note to self, don't fall asleep in strange rooms when running from a spooky person:
> 
> “A peculiar choice of attire you chose for tonight.” He muses with a snarky growl as he moves towards me. He eyes the fabric and pokes my rib with one of his fingers. There is a hint of delight in his eyes as another finger feels the soft and slippery fabric. The sculpted lean man pushes me to the ground and rakes his hand along the swimsuit fabric. I was tempted to kick him but after what happened earlier, I don’t think I want to anger him again so soon. The way his hands explored my covered torso almost felt ticklish. For a moment he reminded me of a child inspecting a new toy. His eyes scathe my figure, and I can feel my body warming from his touch. A chill runs down my spine as he plays with the elastic strings that keep the thigh hem from slipping up into a French cut. He grabs both of my hands and binds them together with a sticky invisible substance. I try to pull myself away from him, fully understanding where he is going with this. By now I’ve seen enough movies that describe these sorts of unruly encounters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Hi, Sorry for the late update. Thank you so much for the kudos and love! I wasn't expecting to get this much attention haha. Again, I apologize if character are OOC and all that jazz.. I'm trying my very hardest to do well! I hope you enjoy the rest of the story~

I dash and slide right underneath the tall feline-like man catching him off-guard whilst I shed the cloak that covered my body. I could see the surprise in his narrow amber eyes as they begin to widen. I ignore the pain that follows the scathes from the wood rubbing on my hands and I quickly sprawl to my feet. I see a hallway and I run, I run like I had never run before. My life is on the line, I feel my heart pacing, and I feel his… His energy. I hear the roar of an ominous laugh echoing behind me, egging me on to run faster. By now he could have caught up… Is he letting me go? No, he is playing me for a fool- I am the prey in his sick game of predator. A whirling mixture of anger and fear drives my body to escape and fight with every ounce of strength I’ve got. The fear of the unknown tempts me to look back, but I resist. I focus on the dark hallway in front of me, and I finally reach a door. I creep into the room with the silence and diligence of a mouse, shutting it behind me with a faint snap. The room is darker than the hallway that leads to it. I can barely make out any shapes, but I step forward into the unknown.

Please God, anyone anything... Please let me escape alive, I need to find someone, anyone who is actually sane in this place. The stress and fear lead small beads of tears to form in my eyes, but I quickly brush them from my face. Now is not the time for tears Y/N… Now is the time to survive. I fumble around in the darkness with my arms outstretched in front of me. I feel a soft, plush, and warm bed. My body trembles as I take in the soothing texture. It reminded me of home, my fuzzy blanket. I get onto the bed and curl up into a fetal position with tears streaming down my face. Please…. Let this just be a bad dream… I close my eyes and I feel my body give way to unconsciousness.

**?????**

* * *

I awake groggy with my head pounding with an intense rush. I notice the lights in the room are on and I take in my surroundings. I am on a velvet crimson king-sized bed with ornate carvings along the frame. The room is quaint, almost akin to that of a hotel suite. I tense up, I must have been out for an hour… How did the lights turn on? As I stretch out my body I can feel my tight swimsuit constrict my movements. There’s now an indent on my skin where the elastic for my leg holes are at. Movement from the door takes me out of my thoughts and I see him. The sight of him makes my heart drop and my face flushes. Stupid hormones-stop it body! He’s crazy! Crazy hot- NO!

“Oh good! My little butterfly is awake.” The man says with an enthusiastic hum. He comes close to the bed, his gaze locking mine into a stand-still. He continues with rasp in his naturally melodic voice, “You are an awefully heavy sleeper. That little trick you pulled earlier was astounding, so much promise you hold. My butterfly almost got away, but I am a very clever spider. You flew right into my web~♣”. At this I gulp, I jump off the bed and take two large leaps away from the man. His smiles just deepen as he stares down at me. Each move he makes is calculated and his fingers twitch as if he’s about to grab something but resists.

“Look, I don’t know what you want, but I don’t want any of it.” I declare, confidence and defiance lacing my voice. The man just licks his lips as the thin lines curl into a smirk. My fists ball up and when he takes a step toward me, with all the strength I could muster I make way towards the door. I leap towards the handle, but I felt an unwieldy force pull me back by my ankles. I look back expecting to see some sort of curling whip or something but what I got was nothing, empty thin air- but how?! I wriggle and scrape the wood floor trying to free myself from this invisible fishing line. I grab a pillow that was left on the ground and I look back at Hisoka and throw it at him with all my might. He just stifles a laugh in response. He looks triumphant, like a cat that has finally caught the mouse it has been hunting for weeks. The invisible hold on my legs was released as soon as I was at the feet of the strange and unbelievably magical magician. He crouches down onto his knees to meet my face with his annoying smug look. Fury boils within me and I try to slap him. I almost make contact with his cheek when he catches my wrist and twists it. I yawp out in agony and I feel the dexterous and claw-like nails over my throat. My breathing hitches as I gasp out for air, my lungs beginning to choke on themselves. The man lifts me up as he stands to his feet, killing intent radiating off of him.

“You are quite the unruly one aren’t you? And here I thought you would be such a good girl... You do show so much spirit though, and that excites me gravely.” The magenta haired man coos out of his crimped lips. I can feel his nails almost draw blood and I tear at them with my petite hands. I try to choke out a command for him to stop but the hold on my esophagus prevents it from coming out. A flash of horror riddles my face as I begin to realize this might be the end. Hisoka just stares at me in the eyes with a fascinated expression. “I don’t want to play with dead dolls”, was all the madman muttered as he let me go with one swift motion, I fall to the grown coughing up a storm. With uneven raspy gulps of air my face returns to its pink shade and I feel the marks on my neck. “I do apologize for that; I can tend to get… carried away.” Hisoka hums as he watches me inspect myself. I was about to retort something when he continues, “however, I need you to be a good girl for me from now on okay?” he says with both of his hands up in a playful yet threatening gesture.

“O-okay.” Is all I can manage with a trembling and air-deprived voice. I eye Hisoka suspiciously as he gets closer to me to inspect what he has done. I did not see any sign of guilt, remorse, or shame on his face; in fact, I saw the exact opposite. His eyes travel from my neck to my swimsuit, and then they look back up to my own eyes. I quickly adjust my swimsuit in a futile attempt to hide myself from the predatory gaze.

“A peculiar choice of attire you chose for tonight.” He muses with a snarky growl as he moves towards me. He eyes the fabric and pokes my rib with one of his fingers. There is a hint of delight in his eyes as another finger feels the soft and slippery fabric. The sculpted lean man pushes me to the ground and rakes his hand along the swimsuit fabric. I was tempted to kick him but after what happened earlier, I don’t think I want to anger him again so soon. The way his hands explored my covered torso almost felt ticklish. For a moment he reminded me of a child inspecting a new toy. His eyes scathe my figure, and I can feel my body warming from his touch. A chill runs down my spine as he plays with the elastic strings that keep the thigh hem from slipping up into a French cut. He grabs both of my hands and binds them together with a sticky invisible substance. I try to pull myself away from him, fully understanding where he is going with this. By now I’ve seen enough movies that describe these sorts of unruly encounters. I wiggle against him as the built man lifts me up onto him. “I’ve used my very own Bungee Gum to ensure you can’t escape, it has the properties of rubber and gum- ah but you can’t see it can you? Not everyone could learn Nen, but I do believe you can with a spirit such as yours.” He hums with an almost innocent smile. I glare at him with furious eyes still squirming against him. “It’s no use my fruit, you are trapped, Hisoka states matter-of-factly. He securely holds my bum whilst pushing me up against the nearest wall, securing my place even more with his Bungee Gum. My muscles twitch under his grip which makes him emit a low rumbling sigh of delight. In panic I try harder to undo his grasp, but he only secures me tighter, giggling at my squirming. He starts groping my heavy thighs with long dexterous fingers and claws for fingernails that left light scratches on my pink dimpled skin. “Such a beautiful young creature you are.” He purrs dropping to his knees to inspect my skin. He fondles my buttocks which causes me to squeal, a feeling of violation running through my soul. My hands are balled, and I want no more but to just punch him, kick him, whip him, anything to get him away. But despite this, I could not help but feel a little flattered. I've never felt so... Wanted by a man before.

My face blushes as I meet his gaze that felt strangely warm and inviting in this moment. He runs his finger along some of the stretch marks on the back of my thigh and hums. His hands move further up and he feels the tight elastic fabric. He tilts his head as he pokes a finger under it making me gasp and to shift my body away from him. He pinches the seam of the fabric far and releases it. It makes a large _SNAP_ that immediately elates him. He repeats the process once more and an unnerving smile creeps up on his face. What is this guy’s deal?? It’s just a bathing suit... My eyebrows furrow in concern and my nose wrinkles in disgust. He enjoys that sound too much. Hisoka lifts to stand again placing himself between my legs. The eccentric man smacks my right butt-cheek with a powerful force; stifling a chuckle as he listens to the clap. I hold in a yelp of pain, I will not let it please him. A large red print can be seen displayed along it. He looks me in the eyes, his smile growing even wider and devilish by the moment. His hands cup my cheeks firmly and he places his forehead onto mine leaning in to kiss me but I retract.

“Wait- wait no, I-“ I gasp as his face is right in front of mine. “I never- uh.. I never” I stammered but he just put his long pointy claw to my lip silencing me in the process.

“It’s okay, I promise it will make us both feel good.” He murmurs into my ear with a sulky hushed tone. With this I felt a nip to my earlobe that sent a cold tingle from the saliva he left. Fear fills my heart and eyes and I feel the soft lips press firmly upon mine I don’t know how to react, I never kissed anyone before. The pace of my heartbeat matched the way he kissed, rough and fast. I squeal under him with sounds of protest to his abrasive actions. The magician pulls back and searches my eyes as he takes in my flushed expression that causes him to laugh. “You really are for me to break. Here, my little butterfly kissing is a form of love. It makes your partner feel very good.” He lulls while holding my jaw with his hand as he leans in for another kiss. I try to move my face away from him, but he hardens his grasp with his advancements. He overpowers me with a rough and powerful kiss that melted into a soft and tender one. I reluctantly kissed back to his pleasure.

His left hand trailed my arm and then squeezed my fabric-covered breast. My breathing hitched and I opened my mouth in a gasp. The madman used this as an opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth. A surprised moan escapes me, and my eyes shoot open. The sensation of his tongue was foreign and virgin. I burned a glare into him as he continued his exploration of my mouth. The lean man ran a sharp cold digit along my throat threateningly pressing it lightly. I took note of this as his warning to reciprocate. He coaxed my tongue to gently move with his in a wet dance. He breaks the kiss to allow me to catch breath and rubs his right hand on my cheek. A euphoric sigh escapes his thin lips. I begin feeling a warm sensation in my lower abdomen, I try to push my thighs together but the lean man’s body prevents me.

“What a good girl.” He murmurs and pats my head with his right hand while his left-hand traces down to grip my crotch. I inhale sharply gritting my teeth and my eyes widen in horror.

“You- you perverted clown!” I yell at him as he feels the indentation of my clit through my bathing suit. Hisoka’s eyes look into mine as a smug smile twists his lips.

“I know you wanted it too, I saw the way you looked at me.” He retorted in his honeyed melodic voice. Did he really just say that? “And Clown? I’m hurt, I prefer to be called a jester.” He chuckles feigning an offended look. I was about to say more before he bit onto my bare shoulder causing a cry for help to escape me. It felt warm, wet and it hurt- a lot. Hisoka moans as he heard my whimpers. “Shhh… Be a good girl remember?” He coos at me while inspecting the mark he made thoroughly. “Now, why don’t we make you more comfortable yes? That bathing suit is awfully tight.” I shake my head violently.

“No, no I’m just fine like this- it’s really comfortable!” I plead with a high-pitched voice. He ignores me and pulls the straps of my swimsuit down exposing my breasts and hard nipples. My face burns and I look away in shame. Damn body! How dare you betray me? He pulls lower and then all in on motion rips the one piece off my body.

“Now the real fun will begin ~♥” Hisoka laughs throwing the article of clothing behind him looking me up and down, fully taking in my bare body. Never in my life have I felt more violated, afraid, exposed, but oddly… There is another feeling I can’t distinguish that overpowered the prior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a late post! College really do be kicking me in the butt. I hope you all enjoyed this little piece. Next chapter will be *SPICY*.  
> Hope you all had a Happy Halloween and are staying safe! Thankies so much lovelies <3


	3. You Had Fun Too, Didn't You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never in my life have I felt more violated, afraid, exposed, but oddly… There is another feeling I can’t distinguish that overpowered the prior. “I can’t help myself any longer” the jester hummed running his hands over my bare body, relishing the site. He leaned down to pinch one of my nipples with his sharp nails. I inhaled quickly as my whole body tensed with the cold contact on my once warm bodypart. He caressed my body with his grasp and kissed the goose-bump riddled breast. I look away, trying to dissociate the sensation from me. He bit down around my areola causing me to yelp and bring me back to him. The look in his eyes was in the purest and animalistic form of lust. “Now that I’ve helped you, it’s only fair you help me”, his sweet voice rolls against my ear

Never in my life have I felt more violated, afraid, exposed, but oddly… There is another feeling I can’t distinguish that overpowered the prior. “I can’t help myself any longer” the jester hummed running his hands over my bare body, relishing the site. He leaned down to pinch one of my nipples with his sharp nails. I inhaled quickly as my whole body tensed with the cold contact on my once warm bodypart. He caressed my body with his grasp and kissed the goose-bump riddled breast. I look away, trying to dissociate the sensation from me. He bit down around my areola causing me to yelp and bring me back to him. The look in his eyes was in the purest and animalistic form of lust. “Now that I’ve helped you, it’s only fair you help me”, his sweet voice rolls against my ear. I didn’t realize until now, that he had removed his pants and undergarment. I squeak in surprise and shake my head as he manipulates my restrained form on the wall lower.

“Look, I’m not going to do anything of that sort-“, I began protesting, but my demands fell on deaf ears. I was now level with the throbbing member, a frog forming in my throat. I can’t fit that thing anywhere in me. The dick was built like it’s owner, sculpted, long, and strong. My throat clenches with a huge gulp as my eyes move up from the member to it's sinister owner. I shake my head and move my arms trying to break hold of my hands to the wall. I can't do this, I've never done this, I- the magician's lull snapped me from my frantic panicking.

“It’s okay dear, I know you can do it. Now just say ‘ah’ for me”, he smiled opening my mouth to fit his tip. It twitched in my mouth, and oddly it tasted like one of those salty Mexican lollipop candies my mother always got me. “And remember, if you so much as think about biting, I will gladly rip your gullet our with my bare hands.” He spoke softly juxtaposing his words with a sugary voice. My gut twist and turns realizing that he meant everything he said. I move my head up and down on the cock slowly, only being able to take in the tip and the shaft with my small mouth. He tries to push himself in more, causing me to gag and hear Hisoka’s soft moans in response. I feel a slimy substance squirt out of the tip slowly. His member was now slippery to the touch, “For a newbie you have some talent. What a good girl.” Hisoka whispered with a smile lifting his dick out of my mouth. The magenta haired man lifts me up once again, my body flush against his torso. “I apologize my butterfly, but I can’t hold myself any longer.” 

I can feel a warm feeling in my lower abdomen. Hisoka buries his face in the crook of my neck, running his long tongue on the outer shell of my ear. I whimper in response and I feel his fingers rub my opening. He explores my labia, rubbing it softly and quickly applying pressure. Hisoka then place his calloused pads on my clitoris, moving it up and down pressing on the button as you would a doorbell. His claws pinch my clit and I bite my lip looking up in response to the pain. I felt like I was going to explode, explode and die from this sensation. He is about to stick a long dexterous finger into my I try to block him by closing my legs, but his strong hands stop me from doing so. I can feel myself about to crack, but he quickly releases his grasp of my pussy and chuckles. “I can’t have you becoming limp from just my hands. I know I’m magic but that would just be rude.” Hisoka purrs and the boiling sensation in my lower stomach dies down. He readjusts himself under me, and I can feel the heat of his member under me. Fear fills my eyes and I dig my nails into my palm as the tip of his cock begins to push against me. I inhale deeply, sweat dripping down my chin.

“It won’t fit, please don’t-“I gasp and Hisoka pushes into me harshly filling my insides. It feels like he is totally rearranging my guts, I gasp for air throwing my head back. I see stars for a moment, thinking that he ripped me in half, for a moment I believe I’m dead. Tears roll down my cheek from the pain and I grit my teeth. My body shudders, I can’t feel my legs too well. All I can feel is this throbbing sensation within me. Hisoka’s loud moan nestles deeply into my ear with every twitch and movement inside me. When I think that’s all and Hisoka is about to pull out, he pushes farther into me, inserting all of him into my body. “You fucking bastard!” I scream out in pain; I get a sharp slap in the ass that sends a loud crack through the room as a response.

“Watch your tongue my fruit- ♠”, Hisoka saucily huffs whilst he partly lifts himself out of me only to slam back into me, making me cry harder. The magician leans towards me licking the salty tears off my face. “You are so deliciously tight-” He moans holding my quivering legs. My cries and groans turned into gargled moans with each thrust into me. Hisoka took note of this and he gave me a soft kiss, breaking with a whisper “You’re such a good girl Y/N. Moan for me, louder, I want everyone on this world to know you’re mine”. With this, I let out a loud hoarse moan of his name without a conscious decision. Ragged breath and lewd sounds fill the room we are in, the slap of flesh echoing off the walls. His pace is fast, hard and manic. Without realizing my body reciprocates and I am pushing myself down onto the magician each time he pushes himself up into me. I squeeze onto his torso with my thighs, and he grips onto my ass leaving claw-like indents into the pudgy flesh. Hisoka bites down onto my throat making my breath hitch. "Y/N, you are such a beautiful young butterfly", his lips tickle the fresh indent on my neck. He then bites down once more causing me gasp.

"Hisoka, ah" My head rolls to the side as his sharp teeth sink into my skin. He moans into his bite and looks me in the eyes with a smile. With heavy lids I look into his amber eyes, lost in the movement, no longer thinking about what is happening to me.  
As Hisoka thrusts into me, he reaches a certain point that breaks me. The coil in my lower stomach and pelvis unfurls, and my body clamps onto Hisoka even harder. My breathing is hard and shallow as I release onto the man I barely knew. Pleasure washed over my body, a small high fogging my mind. I didn’t realize it until now, but my hands were free, and I was clinging to the back of his head with each gut-rearranging thrust. I pulled onto his hair as another wave of pleasure riddles me, throwing my head back in a breathy moan. My back arches and I push down onto him harder with my release. His pace becomes fast, and ragged; his nails dug into my shoulders. My body is aching more than it has after any workout. Hisoka goes even faster, I gulp for air as my breath becomes shallow against the maniac’s constant pumping. He gazes into my eyes with the crazed look of a mad magician looking at the audience for the final act. A smile is riddled on his face, and it is clear that he is completely lost in his own ecstasy. His nails begin to draw blood on my back, and my body finally settles into a new found pain. The feeling of pleasure was replaced by the harsh reality of this aching pain. Hisoka’s abusing pace almost makes me throw up from the speedy jerking motion. His nails start to rake down my back, releasing the red blood hidden beneath my flesh, as plunges into me at an inhuman speed. I close my eyes as I feel a twitch from Hisoka’s member announcing the release of a thick and sticky liquid inside of me.

He pulls out his cock, allowing the substance to drip out of my newly used pussy. Hisoka places his chin on the crook of my neck, “Mmm- goodness that was so gooood~ ♥” He mewled smelling my shoulder as he nestles his face into my skin. He brings me to the bed, his blood-stained nails tracing my cheek. “You had fun too, didn’t you?~ ♥” the question sounded more like a statement coming out of his thin lips. I did not respond, my voice was too weak, my throat felt torn, and my body ached. I shuddered as I still felt the sticky semen around my bare body, and I did not dare to look down. The magenta haired magician heaves himself from the bed and grabs a towel from the bathroom. He cleans the sticky white substance from me, an action that I would never have expected from the man who forced pleasure onto me. The lean jester stifles a small giggle and lightly taps my soaking pussy with a digit, licking the cum off his finger. Hisoka throws the towel behind him and dives into the bed next to me. The man grabbed the sheets and pulled it over our bodies. He was rustling on his side before pulling me into him. My mind is racing, He seriously can’t just go again can he? I swear if he tries to fuck me one more time I’ll die- No, he’s just cuddling me? I feel his muscular body against my back with one hand gripping my torso lightly and the other one holding my tiny hand in his palm. Why this madman wanted to cuddle, I don’t know, but honestly it sort of felt comforting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for all of the kudos, the likes, and the comments. It really means a lot to me as I've never made a story like this one, let alone wrote on AO3. I might continue, but I'm unsure. There's a hard chance I won't. I wrote all of this in word with intention of just doing a one-shot, but it was really long so I had to cut it up a little. 
> 
> Again, I hope whoever read this far into it enjoyed my story. Have a good one, stay safe! <3 <3 <3


	4. A Bird In the Cage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You awake in Hisoka's room drained, sore, and barely able to walk. All you know is that you must escape- fast.
> 
> There is still an imprint on the bed in Hisoka’s shape, I touch it lightly. My feelings are mixed on him he- no shut up, he’s horrible, I can’t let myself give in to him. Okay- so now what? How am I going to escape? Is Joe still looking for me? These thoughts keep racing through my brain as I try to figure out what’s going on. That was a one-night stand, right? I look at the sheets under me and they are drenched in blood. Did my hymen break that bad? Oh goodness… I try to move my legs and it hurts too much. I begin rubbing them to liven the nerves more and reduce the pain. I see a note on the side of the nightstand. I drag myself across to it grasping at the magic card with written words on the back which read:
> 
> “Thank you for such a fun night, remember to clean yourself up. You’ve made quite a mess, you dirty little girl~♥
> 
> -If you can walk that is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a late update everyone, I have been pretty busy but all I know is that I want to continue this story for a bit! I hope you all still enjoy it <3

**??????, Hisoka’s Bedroom**

* * *

My eyes flicker open, the weight of the body next to me has disappeared over night- or morning- or- what time is it really? I feel so drained, and I can barely move my legs. I prop myself with my arms to look around the room. The lights were on, so that means Hisoka must have been in here. There is still an imprint on the bed in Hisoka’s shape, I touch it lightly. My feelings are mixed on him he- no shut up, he’s horrible, I can’t let myself give in to him. Okay- so now what? How am I going to escape? Is Joe still looking for me? These thoughts keep racing through my brain as I try to figure out what’s going on. That was a one-night stand, right? I look at the sheets under me and they are drenched in blood. Did my hymen break that bad? Oh goodness… I try to move my legs and it hurts too much. I begin rubbing them to liven the nerves more and reduce the pain. I see a note on the side of the nightstand. I drag myself across to it grasping at the magic card with written words on the back which read:

“Thank you for such a fun night, remember to clean yourself up. You’ve made quite a mess, you dirty little girl~♥

-If you can walk that is.”

I huff ripping the card in half my face fully red. How infuriatingly self-assured he is to write a note like that to me after what he did. I shake the thoughts of the man away and look around the room while stretching my upper body. Life seems to have returned to my legs as I could move them now. I sigh in relief and move to get off the bed, but when my feet touch the ground my knees buckle, and I fall to the floor.

“SHOOT!” I shout bracing my body with my hands on the sleek wooden floor. I look at my legs in surprise, I can’t even hold my body up. I grumble, my bare body shakes in response to the cold air now engulfing me. I retreat back to the bed and its warm sheets; I scramble atop the plush mattress and lay back in defeat. I need to get out of here, what if he comes back? A dark pit grows in my stomach. I lay on my side shuddering at the thought of never escaping this place and not seeing my mom. How long have I been here? Two days? I cannot remember. I mumble something about my mother being worried and shift to my side looking at the door to the hallway. I just need to wait a little while longer until my legs start regaining their strength. I begin to message the meaty muscles with my hands in hopes it will relieve any sort of tension within.

After half an hour or so of massaging my legs I regain my assurance that I can possibly hold my own. I roll myself to the edge of the bed with my feet dangling from it. I lean one forward and like a fawn learning to walk, I wobble before I stand up on my own. My knees wobble for a moment then begin to adjust to my weight. I throw my hands in the air cheering at my success. Who knew rough sex could take so much energy out of you? Shakily I make my way towards the bathroom, I really need a shower. I see fluffy cotton towels neatly folded on top of a wrack and a notecard with folded clothes on the bathroom counter. I pick it up and it read:

“Wow! I’m thoroughly impressed that you’ve managed to pull yourself up- maybe I should fix that next time we meet.”

With frustration I roll my eyes. How pompous this man is… The anger I held within was clear when I was ripping the card into tiny pieces and let them drift to the floor. A sense of satisfaction rushed over me as I stepped into the shower. I made a point as to not look at myself, I did not care as to know what marks Hisoka left on me. In the end I need to leave and that is final. I look at the hair care products and soap placed in the shower hoping to find something good. I pick up the conditioner and see it is bubble-gum scented; a smile creeps up onto my face remembering how Hisoka’s hair smells like. I waft these thoughts away visibly frowning. I cannot let him get under my skin, I need to move on and ESCAPE. I wash my body and any remaining fluids on me with the soap. The water under me turns red and I feel a stinging on my back, I must have bled slightly from Hisoka’s sharp nails. I huff massaging my scalp allowing the conditioner to soak my hair for a minute or two, before washing it out thoroughly.

I slip out of the shower and into the fluffy cotton towels. They are soft and shield me from the cold crisp air flowing through the suite. I pick up the clothes on the counter to investigate them. They look well made, a small crop top and a high-waisted skirt. I wonder who Hisoka must’ve taken these off of… I push the thought away with a shudder and put them on. Surprisingly, they fit my body. There are also some diamond tights that I slip on my thick legs. I look in the mirror with a smile and brush my tangled hair thoroughly before putting it up in a ponytail. I find a pair of heeled boots at the edge of the sink with another note:

“Made especially for my dear playmate~♥”

A slight snicker followed a snort emits from me; this causes my face to flush to the brightest shade of red. I don’t entirely like the occasional pig sounds. I put the boots on and am astonished at how perfectly they fit. This makes me feel paranoid as I begin to wonder how he knew my shoe size. Meh, who cares- it’s totally normal right? I go out of the bathroom and out of the suite with a new-found confidence. No wonder Hisoka tends to saunter when he walks, the clack of these boots just sounds too good not to. I go out of the room and see the door on the wall in front of me. When turning the golden knob, the door opens to a set of stairs. An uneasy uncertainty rises in my stomach as I ascend the steps. What lies before me now is completely unknown.

I gather my breath staring at the top of the stairs, the lamps on the sides greeting me with their warm light. When I reach the top of the steps, I see a collection of people in suits, a group is by a lounge area snorting some sort of drug. Deafening dance music rang throughout the floor, vibrations pulsing through the floor. What kind of place is this? Thoughts race through my head as I scan the wide room. Women laughing and sitting on the laps of silver foxes on the other side of the room, and a large dancefloor in the middle separating the two areas. I am a lamb sent to slaughter amongst the pack of wolves. From the moonlight shining through exposed windows I deduced it was nighttime.I dare not to make a move in fear of getting lost. My heart pounds and I frantically search the sea of people for a familiar face. As if God from above has answered my prayer, Joe erupts in front of me. He grabs ahold of my shoulder and pushes me to a hallway away from others.

“Y/N?! Where have you been? I’ve been looking for you for nearly two days! Are you hurt?” Joe begins to frantically look at your neck examining it thoroughly. His temples slightly bulge as he clenches his jaw tightly.

“Joe, I’m- I’m fine. I was looking for you at the dinner table! And you just- you just left me! And then that creepy magician called me up on the table and-“ I ramble bringing my hands to my head. Joe shook his head and brought his hands to the sides of my face.

“Look” he swallows before continuing, “I have some… rather unfortunate news.” Joe exasperates and looked into my eyes with his dark chocolate pools. I furrow my brows in confusion waiting for him to continue. “I was not able to get my friend back because you weren’t there for me to trade, and now the guards are looking for you- but they’re looking for you in a swimsuit, your new clothes look great on you by the way-“ Joe stole a moment to look at you and take in your attire.

“So- What happens now?” I hesitantly ask looking up at him fear lacing my eyes.

“Well, I’m not sure yet, but all I know is that-“ Joe suddenly pushes me up on the wall and hooks my leg up with his hand behind my knee. He shoves my face into his chest while brushing his lips on my shoulder. I was startled and taken aback, until I realize why. Two large men came down the hallway, once they saw us, they hurriedly went past us leaving us to our own devices. Once they took a turn at the bend Joe immediately releases me and composes himself, “Sorry about that, I couldn’t let them see you.” Joe mutters his gaze looking away in shame. He patted my shoulder in a brotherly way and took my hand into his. He starts to lead me away from the hallway and back out in the exposed event room.

“Where are we going?” I chirp with quizzicality. Joe looks back and me but did not answer, he did not look assured in what he was doing at all. Sharp shivers went down my spine, and I looked around in a calculated manor as to not catch attention. I think someone is watching us. I looked out of the corner of my eye to see a tall red-haired man in an attention-grabbing suite. A bile of fear rose in my stomach and I was immediately on edge, I knew someone was watching us now. Joe’s phone rang and he looked down at it, from the scowl on his face I could tell whatever message he got was bad news. Joe immediately stopped and heaved a sigh of relief, he lead us out of the event room and the grinding bodies around us to a secluded seating room. There were menus on the table we sat at, and I suddenly realized just how hungry I was. A feeble waitress greeted us, she seemed shaky as she held her notepad. She eyed Joe hesitantly. Joe orders something I did not catch- I was too busy thinking of what this place really is. It’s huge, they have multiple rooms, an event hall with dancing, among other things… A makeshift eating area? Is this some secret lodge of some sort? I decide to stop trying to figure out I am for a moment and take a breather. Thinking about it now won’t do me any help anyway.

“Well, I’m sure you can guess that this is not a regular place.” Joe broke the silence between us with a failed attempt at a joke. I shoot him a look that was basically the equivalent of saying ‘no shit sherlock’. Joe sighed and tried to smile.

“Yeah, I guessed.. So, what exactly is this place?” I question the slender brunette man. He exhales deeply and ponders carefully before answering my question.

“Well- I like to call this the twilight zone. This building seems to be some strange hotspot for the rich, powerful, and most importantly corrupt. And even stranger than that, it is rumored that you can kind of go to a new land in the deepest basement of this estate. Anyway- uhm see… The reason you are here and that other girls are here- it mayhavetodowithhumantraffickingbutIwanttostopit.” Joe spews the last part of his sentence fast and I can barely understand him. I was already lost when he said there’s some super-secret basement portal. All of this explaining was hurting my head, luckily the food arrived just in time. I drooled at the sight of the large T-bone steak. Joe watches me with satisfaction and amusement clearly on his face.

“Give me a break, I haven’t had a proper meal in two days.” I grumble before stuffing my face with the steak. Joe waved the air with his hand dismissing my accusation of his judgement. After finishing my steak fully and gulping down the ice-cold water I let out a small burp and the ache of indulging myself too quickly settled in my belly. “So- you mean to tell me there’s some magic place and that there’s a large chance the workers here are slaves?” I finally say in response to Joe who was still taking his time eating his platter.

“Yeah.. I was meeting this guy named Henderson. I’m not sure if you’ve met him yet.”

“Yet?!” I yelp with my eyes stretching open.

“That- that came out bad, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that- that’s bad.” He cringes after thinking about what he said, and I just shrug it off with a smile. I don’t want him to feel super uncomfortable or anything.

“No worries, I get it.” I said with a comforting smile, it was nice just sitting with someone and chatting. I really missed doing this. Just as I was getting too comfortable, I knew something was off. Whenever I feel happy, I know that something must happen to take that happiness away. Happiness always attracts despair, and as Joe was about to tip the waitress the Raven Woman comes towards us. She is wearing a champagne-colored cocktail dress and her long hair is in an updo. I gawk at her beauty; she just looks marvelous. Among my admiration for her beauty, I do hold a pang of jealousy.

“Joe, you found our special guest! I’m so delighted.” She says with her femininely mature manner. Joe shifts in his seat; I can feel the tension between the two. The tension was so thick it was almost visibly like a block of cheese, two colors of purple steam. I averted my eyes from them both and just made my presence as small as possible. No way do I want to get involved with this woman; she just seems shifty to me.

“Yes, but I need to meet with my friend before this one can go with you.” Joe said in a stern voice. It felt odd being addressed by others right in front of me, and I did not like it one bit. “Please Rachel, I need to meet Ellie again. I promised her if she got into trouble, I’d get her out of it.” His voice was laced in the urgency and care akin to that of a guardian. Whoever this girl was meant a lot to him. Does he mean to screw me over one and leave me here? I eyed the mostly vacant tables around us. Each table that had life at it was lively and the patrons were chatting to each other.

“Joe, you know how the bosses feel about new trainees. Has she even been broken in yet? You need to think these types of things through before demanding a trade.” The woman addressed as “Rachel” barked. Broken in? My hands bawled into a fist. Just what kind of trade does Joe mean to make? I was about to say something, but Joe quickly noticed and chimed in first.

“I can help with any training that needs to be done!” He spurts out quickly slightly rising out of his seat, making Rachel open her mouth aghast. She acts as if he has said something abhorrent but whatever it was, I did not understand. Rachel started reprimanding Joe and I just tuned them out when my stomach started churning. Out of the blue my back went completely straight, someone was watching our table specifically. Someone who was absolutely bad news. I slightly turn my head allowing Rachel and Joe to continue their spat. My face goes pale as I realize just who has been watching us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all who gives my work any mind. It really means a lot to me :)

**Author's Note:**

> So... This is longer than I intended. I don't want this to be deleted so I'm just gonna post it. If you decided to read this I'm so sorry bahaha. Don't forget to give Kudos if you enjoy it~ <3


End file.
